


Her Rock

by a_desiredconflict



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_desiredconflict/pseuds/a_desiredconflict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana Lavellan, leader of the Inquisition, is emotionally distraught by a personal defeat. Commander Cullen is there to console her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thanks too Miss A. Wilson for taking the time to edit this story for me! It is exactly how I pictured this tale and is how I wanted to put it on paper, she did that for me without wanting anything in return.
> 
> Now the second chapter is not edited by Miss A. Wilson so there should be a noticeable difference and there is some more editing that I'd like to do to it but I had to post this before I just threw it out completely.
> 
> Also, comments and suggestions about how to make my work better is always appreciated. Thank you for reading!

The snow-laced wind coming down from the Frostback mountains into Skyhold's undercroft stung the right side of Ellana's sun-tanned face, but she remained focused on the papers in front of her. She desperately needed to find a schematic of better armor, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night – it wasn't like she could sleep anyhow. When she tried, she just laid on her back replaying that fateful afternoon in her mind over and over again.

As always, it was raining on the Storm Coast. The rocky beach was slick with mud, but it never slowed their pace.

"Maker, I hate this place,” complained Varric, as he walked on Ellana's left side farthest from the Waking Sea. Ellana looked sidelong at Varric, marveling how he always managed to keep up with the party with his stubby, dwarven legs.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, practically screaming to make herself heard over the clanking of her arms and armor. "Shut up, Varric. We have reliable information that a Venatori agents are hiding here and we need to find them."

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't be here. I'm saying this place is miserable, even by Waking Sea standards," Varric shot back to Cassandra, vainly attempting to shake off the rain, only to have more instantly take its place.

Ellana watched Cassandra shake her head, though she was not sure if the motion was a response to Varric's attitude or from the cold rain seeping under her heavy armor.

"It's all right friends,” Ellana chimed in, injecting as much cheer in her voice as she could manage, "soon we'll be back in the tavern of Skyhold with pints in each hand near a warm fire." Iron Bull piped up from the back of the group, "Enjoy the sound of crashing waves till then, my dwarven friend".

"I hate the sound of the ocean. I don't think it's soothing at all", Varric explained, irritation dripping from every word.

"I know,” Iron Bull said smugly, laughing with the others at Varric's expense. Iron Bull had an incredible memory for details like that, somehow hearing everything beneath those Qunari horns. Ellana could only dream about hearing as well as Bull, especially given what happened after that good-natured distraction.

Ellana heard a sharp crack, just as an invisible force slammed into her, throwing her several feet into the air, and causing her to land in the shallows. She felt like the Maker's fist punched her directly into the center of her chest, the blow rendering her semi-conscious. She heard faint fighting in the distance as the rough water crested back and forth over her ears, until someone pulled her by the arms across the muddy shore. A clank registered dimly in her mind as her light armor clattered against the rock where she was propped. Before Ellana could protest, everything went black.  
The next sound she heard was the rise of panicked voices, vaguely aware someone was hoisting her limp body over a horse. Slipping in and out of consciousness, Ellana could only mumble incoherently to whoever kept her balanced as the beast raced towards Skyhold.

Three days had passed, which Ellana mostly spent in exhausted, dreamless sleep as she recovered from her injuries. Now, her focus was on figuring out how to prevent a pure magical attack from causing her so much damage in future encounters. Mages and Templars had natural defenses against such attacks, but dagger-wielding rogues did not, meaning Ellana needed armor specifically designed for magical defense.  
"Damn magic!" she cursed into the lamplight. Ellana excelled at defending herself against brute force, but before becoming the Inquisitor, she rarely encountered opponents who favored magical attacks. Her companions, on the other hand, seemed quite familiar with magic used as a weapon. After Ellana was knocked out of the fight, it was Cassandra who dragged her out of the water and into cover. She and the others then took out the Venatori agent and his accomplices, suffering only a few minor injuries. The whole affair revealed Ellana's weakness to magic, and Ellana refused to be weak to anything.  
Ellana eventually found an armor schematic that looked promising, comparing its requirements to their available inventory, when she heard the door to her right click. Picking up her blade from the work table, Ellana shifted her feet to a fighting stance, silently turning towards the slowly opening door. She watched as the door opened fully, revealing the familiar muscular frame of a blonde man.

"Inquistor?" Cullen called out, concern in his voice, squinting to see into the barely lit chamber.

"I'm here, Commander.” She relaxed her stance, setting her dagger back on the workbench, but she didn't move otherwise, even as Cullen made his way down the steps.

“I've been looking everywhere for you, Ellana.”

The relief in Cullen's voice was short-lived, as Ellana kept her attention on the schematics and inventory lists in front of her, not looking up even when he stood at her shoulder.  
Only when he called her by her clan name, Lavellan, did she mumble a response, using his own title. “What is it, Commander Rutherford?" He didn't answer, which infuriated her.

"What!?" Ellana snapped her gaze to Cullen, narrowed eyes glaring up at him. But as their eyes locked, and she saw the worry and hurt he felt staring back at her, Ellana's expression softened. "I'm sorry, Cullen. I don't mean to be cross with you..." She again stared at the schematics on the workbench, the parchments crackling under her hands, refusing to look at her Commander. Ellana never allowed anyone to see her cry, not even the love of her life. It took all her strength to keep her tears from spilling in front of Cullen, even going so far as to sneak out of their bed without disturbing him.  
"Ellana.” Cullen breathed her name in her ear, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Turning her to face him, he gathered her tightly against his chest, holding her tightly for fear she would slip away from him. His concern and affection undid her, and Ellana finally allowed herself to cry, weeping into the crook of his neck. Alternating between sobs and hiccups of breath, Ellana managed to speak.

"I am the supposed Herald of Andraste and the head of the Inquisition! I can't be weak, Cullen.”

"You are not weak, love.” He did his best to reassure her, but Ellana flung herself from his embrace, pacing wildly in front of him, howling her frustration.

"I am weak, Cullen! They all had to protect me! I didn't even throw a single dagger!!" She crushed the schematics in her hands, scattering wads of broken parchment onto the floor of the Undercroft. "How am I supposed to protect anyone, let alone the whole world, when I get knocked out by the first spell?!" Ellana stopped abruptly in front of Cullen, turning her green eyes upon him, eyes now swollen and red from all her tears, which left trails down her cheeks. All her frustration and anger at hreself poured out into a trembling plead. "How am I supposed to protect you...?"

Cullen exhaled slowly, reaching out to gently cradle her face in his hands, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss, his lips hot on hers despite the bitter cold wafting through the room. The sudden kiss shocked Ellana at first, but then she closed her eyes and let herself live in his kiss. In this moment there was no Inquisition, no need to protect anyone, no threats to the world - just Ellana and her Lion.

She reached around Cullen's waist, tightening her embrace as he trailed his left hand down her neck to rest on her shoulder, his right curving to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her red hair, gently tugging her locks to tilt her head back, causing a soft moan to slip from Ellana's lips. Cullen seized the opportunity to tease her bottom lip with his tongue, inviting her to taste him. His stubble was longer than usual, soft against her face as their kiss deepened, the sensations casting her worries out the window. She reached her hands under his tunic, the better to trace the tender, hot skin of his lower back with her teasing fingers. When her Commander nipped at her lower lip, Ellana tensed her fingers, catching his skin with her sharp little nails, drawing a hissing gasp from Cullen.

"Maker's breath!" Cullen's head lolled back in bliss, exposing the line of his neck, all the way to where his tunic impeded Ellana's view of his broad chest. Her weakness against magic no longer occupied her mind, only her weakness for him. Ellana grabbed for the bottom of his tunic, but Cullen caught her wrists in his strong hands, his breath heavy in her ear.

"Not here, my love. Let's go back to your chambers.” He brought one of her hands towards his lips, placing a soft kiss to her palm. Keeping both her hands in his, he guided them both up the steps and out of the Undercroft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment together gets steamier in the great hall

Cullen had managed to lead her as far as the throne in the main chamber of Skyhold when the Inquisitor tugged his hand hard enough to spin him back to face her. She brought his face down to hers meeting her already open mouth.  


She all but forced her tongue into his mouth exploring the heat and bitter taste of his. He didn't struggle against her and instead, gripped her hips bringing them against his so that she was able to feel the way that his body approved. She groaned into his mouth and shifted her hips with more force so that he could feel her steadily mounting warmth.  


Cullen's manhood flexed and remained stronger than before. "Andraste's grace, Ellana", he whispered breathlessly, "we can't do this here. What if someone comes in?" "I don't care", Ellana said as she scattered kisses down his gorgeous neck topping it off by running her tongue from his collar bone up to his ear lobe.  
He moaned loud enough to echo in the great hall. He seemed to have lost that caring as he pushed the Inquisitor back onto her throne.  
Ellana landed in the seat of her chair and couldn't get up from it because Cullen had already pinned her to it. Cullen was leaning heavily on her thighs and the weight was almost painful but not painful enough to get Ellana's mind off what she wanted; it was in eye height now, straining in the material of his sleeping pants. 

She put her hand around him through the pants, not even touching the skin and yet causing him a sharp gasp.  


The Inquisitor looked up at her Lion with a mischievous twinkle in her emerald eyes. She licked her lips as she began to lightly caress the ring of his head with her thumb. "Stop teasing me, Ellana." Cullen growled though gritted teeth. "Stop telling me no, Commander", she purred back at him as she swiftly maneuvered her left hand into his waistband to grab his fully rigid member.  


Ellana slid her thumb over the top of his head feeling the wetness she had already caused him before sliding the rest of her fingers down his shaft to grip the base firmly. Cullen closed his eyes and moved his hands up to her hair. He grabbed a fistful of her red locks near the back of her head and Ellana knew he wanted her mouth on him just as much as she wanted to.  


She started with just her tongue, she was starving for the sound of his tortured moans caused by her teasing. Starting at the epicenter of his taste and slowly down to the tufts of rough hair. Ellana lapped the warmth of her tongue at the base for a few more moments to hear him protest through a bit lip. She breathed heavily across him as she brought her mouth back up his length and caressing with her lips.  


“Ellan, plea….” Was cut off as she finally put his beautiful cock into her mouth. She went down as far as she could but still left her hand to work what she could not reach. “Fuck!” Cullen cried out throwing back his head thus bringing his hips a little more toward the lips worshipping his dick. Ellana kept the rhythm of her mouth and hand in the same time, not too fast or tight. She didn’t want the commander to unload in her mouth tonight. Ellana wanted him inside of her.  
She was driving him to the edge when he yanked her off him and up to face him and through labored breaths said, “You are maddening.” Then her pants were on the floor faster than the way he turned her around and pushed her into the position. She used the arms of her throne to stay bent over for him and gasped as she felt him press at her entrance. Ellana had prepped him plenty to slide very easily into her but he was teasing her. Cullen remained just outside the range of slipping through and it was making her angry so she hissed at him. 

“Fuck me, Commander!”  
He plunged his dick into her with no warning as a response to her command, all the way to meet her buttocks to his body.

She fell forward, falling over to where her head was now in the seat and Cullen struck again causing the throne to come off its front legs and he held on strong to her hips keeping himself tightly in her warmth. “Oh yes Cullen!” Ellana called out between yelps of pleasure. “I have to do,” he whispered as he slowly drew out his dick, “what my Inquisitor commands me to do” and slammed in again. “Maker!” Ellana screamed and dug her nails into whatever she could of the chair. The Commander kept her yelping in ecstasy, Ellana getting wetter with each stroke and ready to burst at any moment. She felt him move one hand away from her hip.  
While maintaining his god like motions he put his free left hand to the front of her hairiest lips and parted them with two fingers. Ellana barely heard him remind her that she commanded him to do this as he began a circular motion over her clit. Her moaning before his fingers new placement was almost nonstop and now she wouldn’t hear anything he might say. Cullen noticed her vocal response and quickened his fingers, pressing a little harder and eliciting more fluid from Ellana but that wasn’t the most she could give. Commander Cullen knew this from experience so he pressed and thrusted on. He sped up even more making Ellana’s breath haggard and so short that she didn’t even moan now. 

She was close, Cullen plunged deep and grinded there to send her over the edge.  
Ellana bit her lip through the scream of her orgasm to stifle it a little. Her back dipped lower giving Cullen even more space to put himself into but he very gently pulled out. The Inquisitor crumbled in front of her chair, legs weak and satisfied. She looked up at the stallion who knew best how to mount his mare. She could see the moisture glinting off his erect and throbbing member even in the dim light. “You take orders well, Cullen” she purred. 

“Oh I’m not done” with his own mischievous eyes he lifted her up in his arms and carried her toward her chambers.


End file.
